


Burn

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr ficlets — series one – Angst [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, During Canon, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, POV Castiel, Roses are red violets are blue titles are hard and summaries too, So much angst, This ISN'T their first kiss y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s not the alcohol anymore.It'sDean





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



Burn.

The first touch of Dean’s lips burns Castiel’s. Well, that’s one of many side effects of such an amount of alcohol as Dean has had.

The second is bitterness, the taste of whiskey and beer and– is that absinthe?

The third thing he feels it the smell, he could taste it. He hasn’t noticed it, too caught up at what he _feels_ , that this _happens_.

Then comes a different taste, bitter, but not as much; burn, but not the same as the alcohol; it’s not the alcohol anymore. 

It’s _Dean_.

Castiel can smell and taste the hunter.

He can _smell_ the _taste_ and _taste_ the _smell_.

Dean still reeks of alcohol, but Castiel finds the undertones of Dean’s own smell. Leather, cheap shampoo, conditioner and soap, car oil, aftershave, mint. He _smells_ and he _tastes_ and he _feels_ , and he doesn’t care it reeks and burns. After all, that’s the only way Dean would kiss him. So he melts and opens up, and lets Dean devour him and devours the hunter’s mouth, too. He makes the most of each moment, kissing, licking, biting, he drinks it all like a man who hasn’t have water or any other liquids for days. He takes it like an addict taking the long-craved fix.

Because in the end, that’s exactly what he is.

An addict. He is addicted to Dean. 

Oh, how he longs for _Dean_ and not the intoxicated version of him.

But that’s impossible. Dean doesn’t _love_ Castiel. Not the same way, at least, if at all. He wouldn’t do that unless he was heavily drunk.

  
Sudden burn on his jaw, the angel feels the hunter’s hand tilting his head up. 

Castiel read books that talked about burning, yet pleasant touches, scorching, yet soothing.

This, however, burns and stays, soothed, and only barely, by the roughness of fingers tugging his hair and pulling him closer. 

Castiel whimpers as Dean bites a bit too roughly, drawing blood. He takes pleasure in this pain, yes, he can feel pain, if he wants to. And when he’s kissing Dean, he _makes_ himself feel _everything_ , he _got to_. That’s the only time when he can have this, he’ll have this to the fullest.

Dean pulls him closer for a short time and then he pulls back, and that’s for Castiel to guess if it’s just to breath or this is the end.

Dean looks at him, hungry under the influence, and turns away, walking to the bathroom. 

Well, it was good while it lasted.

Castiel leaves before Dean can go back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you say, post Dean's pov!? :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank Sam, to whom I gifted this piece, for encouraging me to do so, and helping me spread the work on Tumblr.  
> I love you so much!  
> Go look for her amazing blog @wanderingcas 
> 
> Love you:)
> 
>  
> 
> PS  
> If you wanna talk to me, ask for prompts or anything, I'm @hell-krieg on Tumblr :)


End file.
